Every Cloud has it's Silver Lining
by GrimlockLeader
Summary: Buffy's to late to stop Acathla, and it sucks Sunnydale into the portal depositing the town on the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Tea.
1. Prologue

**Every Cloud has it's Silver Lining**

**Setting: During the fight with Angelus in front of Acathla. During Naruto's training with Jiraiya. Charmed. NCIS. Bones. Spider-Man. X-Men: Evolution. Ultimate Avengers. Fantastic Four. Teen Titans.**

**Summary: Buffy's to late to stop Acathla, and it sucks Sunnydale into the portal depositing the town on the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Tea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, Naruto, Charmed, NCIS, Bones, X-Men Evolution, Teen Titans, Spider-Man, Fantastic Four, Avengers. I only own several ocs, I got the idea from reading Every Silver Lining has its Cloud on Twisting the Hellmouth, I know the .**

**Pairings: Xander/Hinata/Ino/Sakura/Yugitio/Tenten/Temari/Ziva/Tsunami/Storm/Sue/Janet, Buffy/Shikamaru, Cordelia/Neji, Amy/Lee, Dawn/Naruto, Faith/Kiba, Harmony/Choji, Aura/Sasuke, Billy/Hanabi, Angel/Kurenai, Spike/Karin, Drusilla/Iruka, Willow/Oz, Giles/Tsunade, Joyce/Jiraiya, Kim/Dozain, Shizune/Kakashi, Asuma/Phoebe, Gai/Piper, Hiashi/Prue, Shino/Paige, Garaa/Kendra, Gibbs/Jenny, McGee/Abby, Tony/Hana, Ducky/Raijin, Jimmy/Tsume, Booth/Brennan, Angela/Itachi, Hodgens/Bazeeba, Zack/Anko, Cam/Ibiki, Kurt/Amanda/Wanda/Mystique/Jean/Kitty/Rouge, ****Gar/Raven/Starfire/Wonder Girl, ****Peter/MJ/Gwen/Sable/Elektra/Felicia.**

**Rating: FR-21**

**Author's Note: Faith arrives earlier then in the show, Xander doesn't get possessed by a hyena but by a lion, Dawns older then in the show, Kendra lives, Kurt doesn't know that Mystique is his mom or that Rouge is his step sister, some people will be out of character.**

**Prologue**

**Buffy and Angelus watched as Acathla's portal opened wider, they turned back and started fighting, Angelus maneuvered Buffy out into the courtyard, he got the sword away from Buffy, and she had her back to the wall, she closed her eyes.**

**"Take away her weapons, her friends and her family, and she's got nothing," Angelus said as he lunged with the sword to try and skewer Buffy.**

**Buffy's eyes snapped open and stopped the blade with her hands, "Now you've got me." She thrust the sword back towards Angelus and hit him in the face, he staggered back enough for her to grab her sword and resume fighting.**

**Buffy watched Angel's eyes glow, and then fade, Angel sagged forward, and Buffy caught him the murmured words to each other then they kissed, Buffy pulled back and stabbed the sword through Angel's chest also stabbing the statue, the portal grew smaller, leaving Angel stuck on Acathla.**

**Willow had just finished the first major spell, and was leaning back when Xander had dragged Giles in tortured and maddened into the emergency room. The doctors took over, healing the older man as best they could under the circumstance.**

**Several hours later the nurses rolled Giles into the same room as Willow. He was all right, he was sleeping and every one was ordered not to disturb him, but the curtain was opened between him and Willow.**

**At the outskirts of Sunnydale a beat up Desoto, carrying Spike and Drusilla was leaving town when it drove off straight into the river, "DAMN YOU SLAYER!"**

**Amy Madison was just getting up when she felt her magic disappear from her body, "We are not in Kansas anymore Toto."**

**One Riley Finn hurried to his commander's room, and knocked.**

**Dr. Walsh opened her door, "What is it Agent Finn?"**

**"It appears that something has happened to Sunnydale," Finn said as he saluted Dr. Walsh.**

**"Why?"**

**"The sun is in the wrong place."**

**"What!"**

**Mayor Richard Wilkins III was drinking his tea, when the scenery outside his window changed so instead of the desert beyond the town, it was changed to a forest on one side and a mountain on the other, "Well that's new."**

**Buffy and Angel helped each other out of the mansion, when Angel stopped before he walked into the sunlight, but he doubled over in pain, he let go of Buffy and fell to the ground, while, Spike and Drusilla did the same from the side of the river.**

**Billy Palmer was confused, he felt his fear sliding, not away, but to somewhere else, he could actually feel the fear in the back of his mind, waiting to happen.**

**Wendell Peters was feeling strange, when he saw a common spider crawling on his hand, he was about to throw it, but was stopped when he felt fear, so he held his hand still, he then heard something.**

_**Thank you**_

**Wendell looked around, "Where are you?"**

_**Down here, on your hand**_

**Wendell looked at the spider, "That's impossible, spiders can't talk."**

**_I'm not talking_**

**"Ooookay, that's weird."**

**Buffy checked Angel over until her fingers fell onto his neck, she jolted back when she felt a pulse.**

**"Agh, what hit me a semi," Angel groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.**

**"Um, uh it appears that um your alive," Buffy stated as she looked at Angel.**

**Angel winced, "Great, now I know why I feel like hell."**

**"God damn you Slayer, what the hell did you do to us," Spike snarled as he and Drusilla stormed back into the mansion.**

**Buffy glared at both Spike and Dru, "Why the hell are you two back here."**

**Spike sneered at Buffy, "Wish the hell we could do that, but the way we where going is blocked by a god damn river."**

**Dru sighed as she looked down at her clasped hands, "And we are alive."**

**"Why the hell are you know easier to understand than before Drusilla," Buffy asked as she glared daggers at her.**

**Dru shrugged in despair, "I don't know why Elizabeth Summers."**

**Buffy looked shocked, Angel surprised, and Spike was holding back a laugh.**

**Buffy glared at Spike, "What's so funny Spike?"**

**"Elizabeth," Spike asked as he tried to hold in a laugh, Buffy stomped over to Spike and punched him in the jaw, sending him into the nearest wall, which was a few yards away.**

**Buffy looked confused, she then looked at the fireplace, she stalked over grabbed the poker and bent it, but she had to stop when she got a little tired, "This is not cool."**

**Spike looked at Buffy, then went over to the fireplace and grabbed the scooper, and bent it a little past where Buffy and stopped, "Well, we still have our strength."**

**"We also have the healing abilities," Angel said as he pointed to the hole in his chest that was still bleeding a little.**

**Dru looked up, "We also have our senses."**

**Buffy looked tired, "Well, we'll figure something out, I'm tired and I need to get somethings from my home."**

**Spike looked concerned, "You not welcomed back at your flat Slayer?"**

**Buffy looked depressed, "My mom kicked me out when you left."**

**Spike came up to Buffy and put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I don't think she really meant that Slayer."**

**Buffy looked at Spike, "You think?"**

**Spike smiled a little at Buffy, "Yeah, Moms don't really mean stuff like that."**

**Angel smiled, "So go home and talk to your mom Buffy, we'll stay here."**

**Buffy smiled then ran out of the mansion, making her way to her home, where her mom and sister waited.**

**Joyce was just walking back to her room when she heard something in her oldest daughters room, she opened the door and saw Buffy getting into her pajamas, Buffy had the 'deer in the headlights' look on her face. Joyce sighed, "Thank god you came back, I'm sorry for say what I said Elizabeth."**

**Buffy rushed over to her mom and flung her arms around her moms waist, and her head on her moms shoulder, crying, "I'm sorry for saying what I said."**

**Joyce smiled as she rubbed her daughters back, "It's all right Elizabeth."**

**Dawn came in and flung her arms around both her Mom and Buffy, "Group hug."**

**Buffy and Joyce laughed and hugged the younger girl.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Everyone in Sunnydale noticed the new mountain, and the new forest. The sun had moved from it's normal morning spot to a noon position in the East. Everything was wrong and the people looked toward the Mayor for answers.**

**Mayor Richard Wilkins III was found dead of very old age in his office sitting in his chair. So Deputy Mayor Finch was promoted to Mayor for the rest of Wilkins term which had just begun his term yesterday.**

**Finch walked into the conference room, "Thank you for coming, now, I'm going to need you to find Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, Angel, Spike and Drusilla and here's a list of the others that need to be here."**

**Alan Finch sat down in his chair as his assistant went to find those people that he had named off and that where on the list, not knowing where the town had appeared at.**

**The town had appeared between a mountain and a forest, in the middle of a mighty river ten kilometers away from a waterfall, creating a dam, until the water reached the sewers, washing out the filth and supplying the town with freshwater. The strata of the town had melded with the strata of the earth around the town so that the town was impossible to flood away the town. The town had also settled down on both sides of the river, but when it had settled down, it had created a vast windstorm that had leveled the trees on the mountain and the smaller trees in the forest, the windstorm blew through the forest and mountains leveling small villages and up rooting two story buildings.**

**Tsunade was sitting back in her chair enjoying a cup of sake when the first reports of the windstorm reached Konoha and in the same time reached the Riakage of the Village Hidden in the Clouds.**

**Shizune rushed through the doors of her mentors room, "Hokage-sama, a few villages have been taken out by a sudden windstorm."**

**Tsunade sat up and put her sake bottle away, "Send me Kurenai's, Gai's and Asuma's teams."**

**Shizune bowed, "Yes Hokage-sama, oh the Kazekage is here as well" then was leaving but Tsunade brought her back.**

**"Do we now where the windstorm came from," Tsunade asked as she leaned her elbows on the desk before her.**

**Shizune nodded, "Yes, to the north-east of the Land of Fire."**

**Tsunade nodded, then dismissed Shizune, "Damn and might as well get the Kazekage as well."**

**Joyce answered the door on the first knock, "Yes?"**

**"Is Buffy Summers here," a nervous young black haired lady asked.**

**Joyce nodded, "Yes, she is and you are?"**

**"I'm the Mayor's aide, his asked for your daughter and a few others," the young woman said as she looked up at Joyce.**

**"And why would the Mayor want with a teenage girl," Joyce asked as she crossed her arms over her breasts.**

**"The old Mayor died and so Deputy Mayor Finch has taken his post, you do know what your daughter is don't you," the aide asked as she stood up taller.**

**"Yes I do, but my daughter is asleep, and when she wakes up I'll be going with her," Joyce said as she glared at the aide, daring her to disagree.**

**The aide gulped then nodded, "I'll tell the Mayor Ma'am," the aide turned around and left.**

**Joyce shut the door and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee.**

**Gibbs was pissed off, his team and the Director had just stopped in this small town when the change had happened, so he and his team, the Director, Ducky and Palmer where on their way to City Hall to talk to the Mayor. They had all arrived just as Buffy and her mother had.**

**Gibbs reached for the door handle just as a female hand, "Excuse me."**

**Joyce pulled her hand back, "It's my fault."**

**Gibbs looked at the women, "Sorry, but do you know where the Mayor is?"**

**Joyce looked at the man and the people with him, "He needs to talk to my daughter."**

**McGee, stepped towards the woman, "Why would the Mayor want to talk to your daughter?"**

**Joyce looked at the young man, "I believe that's between the Mayor and my daughter Mr...?"**

**"Tim McGee, Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo, Ducky Mallard, Jimmy Palmer, Director Jenny Shepard, and Leroy Gibbs," Gibbs introduced his team to the two women.**

**"Joyce Summers and my daughter Buffy," Joyce said as she opened the door which Buffy and the group went through.**

**Gibbs and the others followed Joyce and her daughter to a secretary sitting behind a huge desk in the lobby.**

**"Hello, may I help you?"**

**"Yes, the Mayor wanted to talk to my daughter," Joyce said as she over at the other group, "and these people need to talk to the Mayor as well."**

**The blonde stood up, "You can follow me to the conference room please."**

**So they all followed the young lady to the conference room and she opened the door for them, "Here you go."**

**The two groups walked into the conference room, where the room was half full, Buffy went over and sat with her friends, where Giles and Willow sat in wheelchairs.**

**"Buffy!" Her friends perked right up when they saw her enter the room. Buffy ran over and gave Giles a hug.**

"Buffy, though I am pleased to see you are all right, the morphine is not covering up all the pain so please let me go," her Watcher said with a wince.

"Buffster, glad you're back in one piece," Buffy turned to Xander who, though less damaged than the others, still had a few nasty bruises. "Cordy said you came by last night."

"Yeah, I stayed for a while but you guys never woke up. Mom and I needed to talk so I went home to see her," Buffy said, placing herself in a chair between Xander and Willow. Turning to the redhead, she smiles: "Nice to see you better off than last night."

"Yeah, they gave me some drugs and it kinda had the opposite affect and I was all wide awake instead of snoring my brains out," Willow explained with vibrant hand motions. Next to her, Oz nodded hello.

"Hey."

"Hey Oz. Mom, you know Willow and Xander. This is Oz, Willow's boyfriend, over there is Jonathan –Why are you here?"

"I really don't know. Some lady just told me to be here."

"Okay, and this is my mom, Joyce Summers. And I don't know any of these other people."

"Hi Buffy's mom!"

**Finch stood up, "Thank you for all coming," he noticed the eight new people, "excuse me, can I help you?"**

**"Yeah," Gibbs said as he pulled out his badge, "We're NCIS, and we wanted to know what the hell happened to this town!"**

**Finch sighed but before he could say anything the doors opened again letting four women in.**

**"Sorry to interrupt, we are the Halliwell sisters, and we where wondering what had happened to the town," Prue asked as her sisters and she herself sat down as well as the people standing in front of her and her sisters.**

**Finch sighed again, "I'm going to need all of your help to figure out what happened to Sunnydale, I have a theory that it had to do with Acathla, but we need to be sure, luckily we had no tourist just yet so need to worry about that."**

**But before he could say anything the door opened once again, letting Angel, Spike, and Drusilla in. The Scooby Gang froze in shock as the three made their way into the room.**

**Xander was the first one to notice the change, "When the hell where they able to walk in the sun?"**

**Buffy sighed, "Apparently all three are human, but they have their vampiric abilities, such as strength, healing and senses."**

**Willow sputtered, "But that's impossible."**

**Buffy sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I thought it was too, but there they are walking in the sunlight."**

**Finch looked at the three new humans, "What in the hell made you think that opening Acathla was a good idea," Finch sighed, "forget that question, what we need to worry about now is where did we land, now we need to now about each other with who we are going to work with if we are going to survive this ordeal."**

**A man in a military suit stood up, "I'm Colonel John Flanigan, I'm in charge of the Army base in Sunnydale."**

**Finch looked at Dr. Walsh.**

**She sighed, "I'm Dr. Walsh, head of the Initiative, where we study the HST's that populate Sunnydale."**

**"I'm Director Jenny Shepard of the NCIS, we where headed back to D.C. When we had to make a stop here."**

**"Leroy Gibbs, I'm the head investigator at NCIS, these are my team, Anthony DiNozzo, Tim McGee, and Ziva David, Abby Scuito is the forensic scientist, Donald 'Ducky' Mallard is an M.E. And Jimmy Palmer is his assistant."**

**"I'm Prue Halliwell, I had worked at a Auction House in San Fransisco," Prue said as she looked to Piper.**

**"I'm Piper Halliwell, I'm a Chef," Piper said as Phoebe was next.**

**"I'm Phoebe Halliwell, I'm between jobs for now."**

**"I'm Paige Matthews, I'm their half sister, and I worked at Social Services."**

**"I'm Marissa Thompson, I'm the head surgeon at Sunnydale General."**

**"I'm Joyce Summers, I own and run the Sunnydale Gallery, and I'm Buffy's mother."**

**"I'm Buffy Summers, I'm the Slayer, and I go the Sunnydale High school."**

**"Rupert Giles, I'm Watcher to Buffy Summers and Kendra Andrews, I work at the High school library."**

**"Willow Rosenburg, I'm Buffy's friend, and I'm a budding witch or was until we came here."**

**"Xander Harris, I'm also Buffy's friend, I've been possessed by a primal spirit, but something has changed, when I woke up this morning, he was there in my bedroom, I seem to have heightened senses and am strong then I normally am," Xander said as he pointed to a tail that stuck out from under the table, then everyone heard the snoring, "don't panic, he seems not to be a man-eater."**

**None the less everyone was careful of where they put their feet.**

**"Daniel 'Oz' Osbourn, I'm Willows boyfriend, I'm also a werewolf, I'm also a friend of Buffy's, and I go to Sunnydale High."**

**Walsh looked at Oz with interest, "Do you change on the full moon?"**

**Finch looked at Walsh, "You can ask questions later."**

**"Amy Madison, a friend of Buffy's, also was a budding witch until we got here, I go to Sunnydale high too."**

**"Cordelia Chase, a some what friend of Buffy's, a cheerleader and I go to Sunnydale high as well."**

**"Harmony Kendall, an acquaintance of Buffy Summers, cheerleader and I go to Sunnydale high."**

**"Jonathan Levinson, an acquaintance of Buffy's, computer geek, and I go to Sunnydale high."**

**"Liam 'Angel' Duncan, former Angelus, former Scourge of Europe, former vampire cursed with a soul by gypsies, sire of Drusilla and Spike, former vampire."**

**"Drusilla Vataca, former Drusilla the Mad, former Scourge of Europe, childe of Angelus, former vampire."**

**"William Bartholomew, former William 'the Bloody', former Spike, killer of two slayers, former Scourge of Europe, childe of Drusilla, former vampire."**

**"Stanley Finch, former Deputy Mayor to Mayor Richard Wilkins III, who was the founder of Sunnydale and also was Richard Wilkins II and Richard Wilkins I, he was trying to ascend, becoming a true demon, until we got here, then three hours later he died in his office of extreme old age, two judges, the Police Chief, and a few others had a contract with Wilkins, they all died all with him," Finch said as he looked around the table at the other people, "in our old world magic was real, you can ask the Halliwell sisters, you can ask Rupert Giles, but that's not the main concern right now, we need to think up someways to keep electricity going to the major buildings such as the hospital and the schools, we also need the figure how much of Sunnydale is here."**

**Colonel Flanigan raised his hand, "I had several patrols drive around Sunnydale to find out, when the event occurred, from the Shadow Valley Vineyard to Kent Prep. School, from Kent Prep. to the Tourist strip, from the Tourist strip to the airport, from the airport to the golf course, from the golf course back to the Shadow Valley Vineyard."**

**Finch leaned back in his chair, "So the whole town is here."**

**The Colonel nodded, "Also so of the beach and the shipping yards Mayor."**

**"All right, Gwen, I'm going to need you to go to the shipping yard to find out whats there," Finch said as he turned to his aide.**

**Gwen, the black haired woman that had come to Joyce's house, nodded and left to go do what the Mayor had asked.**

**Finch leaned forward, "Now we need to set up some patrols to look around outside of the city limits."**

**Buffy raised her hand, "I can do that."**

**Xander also raised his hand, "I can help to."**

**Oz nodded, "Me too."**

**Amy, Cordelia and Harmony also raised their hands, "We'll help."**

**Colonel Flanigan shook his head, "I'm sorry Mayor but I don't think teenagers should be on the patrols."**

**Gibbs thought about the Colonels words, then at the group of teens and made a decision, "My team will go with them."**

**Finch nodded, then looked at the Colonel, "Will that be acceptable, Colonel?"**

**Colonel Flanigan looked at Gibbs, then nodded, "Yes."**

**"All right then lets get to it then," Finch said as he slapped the table with his hand.**

**Gibbs nodded and stood up along with the others and started to leave the room.**

**Angel had opened the door when he bumped into some one, "Sorry."**

**Booth looked at the man that bumped him and was surprised, he stood there looking at the man in front of him.**

**Angel sighed and looked up, and was shocked, the man in front of him had his face.**

**"Oh, come on Deadboy," Xander said as he pushed his way to the front, and was shocked when he got there, he looked at Angel then at the man, "I thought you killed everyone that you had been in touch with when you where alive, Deadboy?"**

**"I thought I did too," Angel said as he and the man stared at each other still.**

**"Who's he Booth," Brennan asked as she looked between her partner and the man in front of him.**

**"Booth, I knew a Booth, Cecilia Booth a fellow merchants daughter, we had an affair, two weeks later she left to stay with her Aunt and Uncle some where in Europe," Angel stated as Buffy and the others shoved their way to the front and where also shocked.**

**"Whoa, a splitting image of Booth," Hodgens said as he laughed.**

**"Freaky," Harmony stated.**

**"Yeah."**

**Angel sighed, he pushed past the man before him and his friends, and left City Hall.**

**Buffy sighed as she and her friends left with Gibbs's team following behind them.**

**Gibbs watched as the teenagers where walking around the forest, "So a slayer huh."**

**Buffy looked back at the man carrying a cup of coffee, "You've just witnessed the town being set in a different world and that's all you can say?"**

**Gibbs laughed, "It might be hard to believe but I had a run in with the supernatural along time ago."**

**Buffy smiled, "What did you run into?"**

**"A fat demon by the name of Clem, he had seen my wife and daughter die in a car wreck caused by a drug dealer, my wife had seen him kill a petty officer, well anyway I was standing over their graves when this demon comes up to me and says that he had seen every thing and told me an NIS agent was working the case, so I went to NIS and met with Mike Franks and talked to him, anyway thats how I became an NCIS agent."**

**Buffy raised an eyebrow, "Interesting."**

**"Yeah, I thought so to," Gibbs said as he and Buffy continued their search.**

**McGee and Amy where looking around on the other side of the river, "So how long have you been a witch?"**

**Amy rolled her eyes, "Do you really want to know or are you just asking, because you don't believe me?"**

**McGee held his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, just curious."**

**Abby and Oz where walking up river.**

**"So you're a werewolf, huh, so you change just on the full moon right," Abby asked.**

**Oz looked over at Abby an smirked, "Plus the day before and the day after the full moon."**

**"Wow," Abby said as the both of them continued to look.**

**Jenny and Cordelia where walking down river.**

**"So, what's it like being a director of a bunch of people who are military," Cordy asked as she stooped down and grabbed a few rock then started to toss them into the river.**

**Jenny laughed, "It's sometimes a headache, other times its smooth sailing."**

**Cordy laughed, "So it has nothing to do with Leroy Gibbs?"**

**Jenny looked over at Cordelia, "He's the main headache."**

**Cordy laughed again, "So there's no sexual tension between you two?"**

**Jenny tripped over her foot and Cordy caught her arm before she fell into the river, she looked at Cordelia, "What about you and Xander?"**

**Cordy smiled gently, "We are going out, but I think our relationship is going the way of being friends."**

**Jenny smiled sadly, "That sometimes happens Cordelia."**

**Ducky and Harmony where walking a little ways around the mountain.**

**Harmony sighed, "Um, so what do you do Mr. Mallard?"**

**Ducky smiled, "Please, call me Ducky, I'm the Coroner for NCIS."**

**Harmony looked over at Ducky, "So what do coroners do?"**

**"We do autopsies on dead people to figure out how they died," Ducky said as he looked around then turned to look behind them, "now that's a nice view."**

**Harmony looked back as well and smiled, "Yes it is."**

**Xander and Ziva walked through the forest.**

**Xander looked over at the woman Ziva, "So, where are you from?"**

**Ziva smiled, "Israel."**

**"Cool," Xander said as he looked around a bush.**

**"So, have you lived in Sunnydale all your life," Ziva asked as she looked around a tree.**

**Xander nodded, "Yep, born and bred, so have any boyfriends?"**

**Ziva looked at Xander, "Do you have a girlfriend?"**

**Xander nodded, "Yes, but I think we're becoming more like friends anyway."**

**Ziva nodded, "It happens."**

**Xander was going to say something but stopped, he tilted his head to the side and listened.**

**_'HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!'_**

**Ziva noticed the way his head was, "What's the matter?"**

**"I hear something."**

**Ziva waited and listened, but didn't hear anything, "I don't hear anything?"**

**_'HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!'_**

**Xander looked at Ziva, "I do," he and Aslan then took off running towards the sound.**

**"Great," Ziva muttered as she started to follow Xander and Aslan.**

**She had just caught up with Xander when she tripped over a rock, and fell into the river that was in front of them.**

**"Crap," Xander muttered as he jumped in after Ziva, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, he grabbed Ziva around the waist and helped her to the other side of the river, with Aslan following them.**

**"Thanks Xander," Ziva said as she sat down on the bank to catch her breath.**

**"Sorry."**

**Ziva looked up at the teenager, "It's not your fault."**

**Xander nodded, "I know, but if I wasn't running so fast you would have stopped in time."**

**Ziva smiled, "It's okay."**

**Xander was captivated by Zivas' smile.**

**_'HHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!'_**

**"Shit, are you ready to run again," Xander asked as he pulled Ziva up on her feet.**

**Ziva shook her head, "I won't be able to keep up with you."**

**Xander nodded, "Fine," Xander his back towards Ziva, "get on, I'll give you a piggyback."**

**Ziva laughed, "You can't run with me on your back."**

**Xander turned his head to look at Ziva and smiled, "I bet you a kiss, that I can."**

**Ziva stopped laughing, and thought about, then nodded, "Fine, if you can, then I'll give you a kiss." So she jumped onto Xanders' back.**

**Xander smiled, "Hold on," then he took off in the direction of the cry.**

**Ziva laughed as Xander ran, zigging and zagging around trees and bushes, jumping over falling trees he didn't even slow down as he ran through a smaller river, he only stopped for a minute to hone in on the cry, what Ziva could now hear, then he was off again towards the cry, with Aslan following.**

**Xander noticed that a clearing was coming up, so he slowed down and then stopped, he put Ziva down, then he made his way to the edge of the clearing, he pushed aside some brush, and saw two wagons over turned and stuff scattered around the clearing, he cautiously made his way into the clearing, with Ziva behind him and Aslan moving off to the side.**

**Ziva pulled her 9mm out of it's holster and left it pointing towards the ground, "What happened here?"**

**Xander shrugged, "Haven't a clue."**

**They walked over to an over turned wagon, there they found a woman, they rushed around to try and help the woman.**

**Xander and Ziva grabbed the wagon by the woman and they lifted.**

**Asuna Seto opened her eye as she felt the wagons weight lift off her legs, she saw two people, dressed in strange clothing, "Who are you?"**

**Xander and Ziva pushed harder to get it to stand up, once the wagon was standing Ziva checked the lady out for injuries.**

**Asuna looked at the lady, "Who are you?"**

**Xander kneeled down by the woman's side, "My names Xander Harris, this is my friend Ziva David."**

**Ziva looked up at the woman and smiled, "Hi."**

**Asuna looked around, "My husband, my son and my baby girl?"**

**Xander looked around, "I'll try and find them," he got up and looked around.**

**"Xander, over here."**

**Xander follows the voice of Aslan, the primal lion spirit, to another clearing, but this one had blood in it, he saw the body of a man, with a tree on top of him, it was then that Aslan came over with a basket, that held a baby in it. Xander took the basket from Aslan and sighed, "Damn it."**

**"DADDY!"**

**Xander and Aslan spun around and saw a boy, about 4 running toward the dead body, Xander sighed again and handed the basket to Aslan, "Take her back to the mother."**

**Aslan nodded and then left.**

**Xander walked over to the boy, who had clutched onto the dead man's neck, and kneeled down by the body, "Hi there big guy, what's your name?"**

**Itsuki looked at the strange man through his tears, "Itsuki Seto, who are you?"**

**Xander smiled, "I'm a friend of your moms'"**

**Itsuki rubbed his eyes, "You are?"**

**"My names Xander Harris."**

**Itsuki looked up at him, "That's a strange name."**

**Xander laughed, "Yeah, yeah it is. Come on, I'll take you to your Mom."**

**Itsuki nodded, "Okay."**

**Ziva pressed the button on her radio, "Gibbs, you there?"**

**"Yeah, Ziva, what is it."**

**Ziva looked up at the sinking sun, "Xander and I won't be making it back to Sunnydale tonight."**

**"Why not Ziva," Gibbs asked as Buffy came up and listened to the conversation.**

**"Xander heard a yell for help, we're about a 100 kilometers Southwest from Sunnydale, in a clearing with a wounded woman by the name of Asuna Seto, both her legs are broken, we won't be able to move her until tomorrow morning," Ziva said as she turned and saw Aslan return with a basket hanging from his mouth, with a baby in it, he walked over to Asuna and gently let the basket out of his mouth, putting it beside Asuna.**

**"All right, but no later then the day after tomorrow," Gibbs said as he ended the conversation.**

**Gwen knocked on the mayor's door.**

**"Come in."**

**Gwen opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her, "I've found that there are three oil tankers from the Middle East, Africa, and Russia, full of gas as well, four ships caring building supplies from the U.S., two ships with construction machines also from the U.S., and six cruise ships, at full capacity. Two ships have Japanese and Chinese, another two has Swedish and Norwegians, on has Indians, and the last has vacationing families from all over the U.S."**

**Finch winced, "Damn it."**

**Knock knock**

**Finch looked up, "Come in."**

**Gibbs and his team walked in, "Hey Mayor, we're done scouting around, except for Ziva and Xander, apparently Xander heard a call for help and raced off with Ziva to help the person in trouble, so they won't be back until tomorrow but no later then the day after tomorrow."**

**Finch nodded, "Okay, well tomorrow, we're going to need to meet again, it seems, we have three oil tanker from the Middle East, Africa, and Russia, four ships caring building supplies from the U.S., two ships with construction machines also from the U.S., and six cruise ships full to capacity. Two ship has Japanese and Chinese, two have Swedish and Norwegians, one has Indians, and the last has vacationing families from the U.S."**

**"Well, we're going to have to start building houses for the people that are on the ships, um I had a thought, what about the trains," Jenny asked as she looked at the Mayor.**

**Finch shook his head, "No, I called the train station. But that's not a problem, the problem is finding a new Police Chief and a new police force, as the current one is corrupt."**

**Jenny closed her eyes in thought.**

**Gibbs watched Jenny, knowing what she was going to do.**

**Jenny opened her eyes, "I'll be the new Police Chief, while my team will be the head investigators, Ducky will be head coroner and Abby will be head forensic scientist."**

**Finch nodded, "Thank you for helping me out Director Sheppard. Oh the group that had shown up after our meeting was Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, Dr. Temperance Brennan, Dr. Camile Saroyan, Dr. Jack Hodgens, Dr. Zack Addy, and Angela Montenegro are from the Jeffersonian."**

**"No problem Mayor," Jenny said as she and her people started to leave when the door opened and in walked several women and young girls and three boys, one blue who looked like a demon, one green, and the last looked normal.**

**"Excuse us, but we don't know where we are, what's the name of this town," an elegant colored woman asked as she stepped forward.**

**"Holy Cow," McGee exclaimed.**

**Gibbs looked over at McGee, "What is McGee?"**

**"Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Rouge, Sue Storm, Elektra Natchios, Felicia Hardy, Peter Parker, Raven Darkholme, Wanda Maximoff, Kurt Wagner, Amanda Sefton, Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacey, Silver Sable, Janet Van Dyne, Garfield Logan, Raven, Koriand'r, and Cassie Sandsmark," McGee stated as his eyes grew larger with every name.**

**"So how do you know their names McGee," Gibbs asked as he looked at the group.**

**Buffy sighed, "Their comic book characters; Storm, Jean Grey, Kitty, Rouge, Mystique, Nightcrawler, Scarlett Witch, and Amanda Sefton are from the X-Men. Peter Parker, MJ, Gwen, Black Cat, Silver Sable, Elektra are from Ultimate Spider-Man. Janet Van Dyne is from the Ultimate Avengers. Sue Storm is from the Fantastic Four. Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire and Wonder Girl are from the Teen Titans."**

**McGee looked over at Buffy, "I would never have guessed that you knew comics."**

**"I don't, Xander does, so spending time with him has given me that knowledge," Buffy said as she looked over at the heroes.**

**Finch sighed, "Then how come they were pulled from their world?"**

**Buffy shrugged, "You'd have to ask Giles, Mayor."**

**"I'll talk to him tomorrow, um, Buffy, could you show them to the nearest hotel, please?" Finch asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.**

**Buffy nodded, "Sure," she looked over at the heroes, "follow me please. Oh, and welcome to Sunnydale."**

**Xander walked back to the clearing, with Itsuki on his back, he set Itsuki down and the boy ran to his mom.**

**"Mom!"**

**Asuna wrapped her arms around her son and cried, "Are you all right Itsuki?"**

**Itsuki nodded, burying his head in his moms shoulder.**

**Xander walked over and knelt down beside Asuna, "I'm sorry but your husbands dead."**

**Asuna let out a cry as she hugged her son to her tighter, "T-t-t-thank y-y-y-y-you."**

**Xander stood up and walked over to where he saw Ziva, he had just walked around the cart when his eyes widened and he stood there, for in front of him was Ziva getting changed, he saw the side of her breast before it was covered with a shirt, he spun around, before Ziva turned to look at him, "Sorry about that Ziva."**

**Ziva looked over at Xander and smirked, "Did you like the show Xander."**

**Xander groaned, "There is no right answer for me to say that won't get my ass kicked Ziva."**

**Ziva laughed as she walked over and kissed Xander on the cheek, "There's your kiss."**

**Xander groaned then looked over at Asuna, "We're going to have bring them back to Sunnydale."**

**Ziva nodded, "Yes, but it will have to be tomorrow, when we can find the horses, if their not dead."**

**Xander nodded and walked back over to Asuna, "I'm going to put you and the children in the back of the cart for the night Asuna."**

**Asuna nodded as Xander and Ziva helped pick her up and moved her to the cart, when they got her settled in the cart they got the children and put them in the back with their mother, then pulled blankets over them to keep them warm.**

**"I'll take first watch." Xander said as he got up and sat in the seat of the cart.**

**"Okay." Ziva said as she grabbed a blanket and something to use for a pillow, she settled down and went to sleep.**


End file.
